An Intiment Moment
by CastlexOUATxLGxContinuumxx22
Summary: Emily and Hotch have an intiment moments.


**An Intiment Moment**

Emily Prentiss was at her desk finishing up the last of her report of the case that the team were just on for the last week and had just solved that day. The case was of an unsub that would kidnap, torture, and kill children in the age area of three-thirteen years old. It was hard on the whole team but mostly Aaron Hotchner, who has a child of his own. Emily knew Aaron was grieving over the loss of the children and the children's family. She could see that when she had poked her head into his office. She knocked gently on the door frame having Aaron look up.

"Come in," he stated.

"I've got my report," Emily stated, holding up the folder for him to see.

"Good, just place it there," he said, pointing to the left hand corner of his desk. She did so.

"Are you okay, Hotch?" she asked, looking at him. He looked up at her again and gave her a half smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered. Emily knew not to question him anymore and just turned and began to leave.

"We could have saved more kids, you know?" he said, stopping her from leaving. She turned around to face him and nodded.

"I know."

"We could have gotten the killer sooner, if only we knew."

"It was out of our hands until we were invited in. There was nothing we could have done. You want my opinion?" she asked. Hotch nodded.

"The local police should have called us in when the unsub had his second victim not his sixth. That was pretty stupid on their end," she said. Hotch sighed, stood from his desk, walked around it, and then leaned up against it.

"Every time we get cases that involve children, most of the time my mind is on Jack. I would keep wondering what if this was him or what if he could be the next victim?" Prentiss walked forward a little.

"Hey, that's normal. It makes you human and also shows how much you care for your son," she said. Hotch smiles slightly and nodded.

"Well, I am going home. I will see you tomorrow," she stated after a little while of silence. As she was turning to go, Hotch reached out and grabbed her hand making her turn to him with confusion written on her face.

"Thank you," he said.

"For what?" she asked.

"Listening," he stated making her smile.

"Anytime," she said. They stood there like that, his hand on hers, for a few minutes before finally Hotch had suddenly pulled her in, leaned in, and began to gently kiss her. Emily, at first, froze, not knowing what do, her thoughts racing through her mind but everything just seemed to stop and she had found herself beginning to respond back to him. They broke off shortly after both looking at each other before they had once again leaned in and began kissing again. But, the kiss was even shorter than the last when Emily had broken it off and took a couple of steps back from Hotch.

"I'm sorry. We…um…we can't do this, you know that right? I mean it's against the rules," she said. Hotch nods and runs a hand through his hair.

"You're right. I'm sorry. We should…uh… should keep our relationship professional?" he asked unsure if that was the right word. Emily nodded.

"Yes, yes we should defiantly do that. So, I'm going to go. Goodnight, Hotch," she said leaving the office. Hotch stood there and sighed after awhile. He couldn't believe what he had done. It was wrong, he knew that, but it had felt so right. He knew Emily had a point their relationship couldn't go pass professional, no matter how much they wanted it to.

Months had gone by since Emily and Hotch had that 'intiment moment' in Hotch's office. Both of them have been trying so hard to keep control over themselves and keep everything professional between them. Oh, they would slip up a couple of times. The occasional touch of their hands and awkward moments while they were left alone, there were even a couple of times they had almost kissed but other than that they have had complete and utter control over themselves. But, Aaron's control had worn thin during their last case and he had broken that control on the plane ride home. The case had taken it's a toll on the team and they were all asleep even Rossi but Hotch was the only one awake until Emily had gotten up to go use the restroom. Hotch stood from his seat, walked to the restroom and waited for her to open the door. A few minutes had went by when finally Emily had opened the door but only to be surprised by Hotch pushing her back into the restroom, closing the door, grabbing her, and turning them so he could push her up against the door and plastered his lips to her roughly, Emily responding back to him insistently. Soon enough they had broken off the kiss, both of them breathless.

"I have wanted to do that for a month," Hotch stated.

"Me too," Emily responded back.

"But, we still can't," she said, gently pushing him away and turned to unlock the door only to have Hotch pull her back and block her path to the door.

"Hotch, move, please," she said but he didn't move.

"Emily, I want this and I know you do too," Hotch said. Prentiss was quiet, not denying it.

"What about the rules?" she asked.

"No one has to know," he stated, causing Emily to raise her eyebrow in shock.

"You're willingly to break the rules?"

"If I have to, then yes I will."

"I don't know. I don't want to get involved and then have us have to either split up, get fired, or get relocated because of our actions," Emily explained. Hotch took a couple of steps towards and stopped when he saw her move backwards.

"Listen, I won't let that happen if it comes to either of those things that you had mention, okay?" he said and walked to her again, she once again back away until she had hit the sink. He gently placed his hands on her waist, feeling that she was still tense and unsure about the whole thing. He moved in closer until their bodies were touching slightly.

"What if somebody finds out?" Emily asked.

"We'll figure that out when and if it comes to that," Hotch states leaning in, Emily moving her head but Hotch still had managed to capture her lips. He could feel her trying to resist him but he also could feel her slightly responding back to him. Finally, she had just given in and fully began to kiss him back. Hotch, then had lifted her up onto the sink, never breaking off the kiss and then walked in between her legs to get closer to her. A few seconds later they had broken off and Hotch notice that Emily was still looking worried and concerned, he didn't blame her; he knows that she loves her job so did he in some ways. He gently caressed her cheek.

"Everything will work out just fine, I will make sure of it," he stated. Emily nodded and he leaned in once again and kissed her. They had stayed in the restroom for a few more minutes before they had left and went back to their seats for the rest of the plane ride home. Emily and Hotch had managed to keep their relationship a secret for over six months until finally Reid had figured it out and had told the rest of the team who all decided to also keep it hidden from their work. Both were actually relieved to have people know so they wouldn't have to keep sneaking away to have their occasional 'intiment moments' which they will always have, of course.

THE END


End file.
